Shadows
by shadowkitten11
Summary: Summer, Lydia's sister is cursed for many reasons. One being she hear information from prince himself because she was spying. Summer will do anything to protect her sister if it means getting cursed then so be it. find out how she will fix it and with the help of a servant we all love!


Shadows

(Summer's p.o.v)

Lydia was reading the newspaper like normal, I just wish she could see me. My name is Summer and i'm crused. I got caught by "the prince" and he crused me so I couldn't tell people what I saw. The cruse wiped everyone's memorys of me and no one can see me unless they know of me. I went through a change, from brave to shy, from blonde to purple\black. But I can travel through shadows on the up side. Only few people know of me, mostly fairys, but Star, my cat is crused too. She was a fairy in disuged as a cat, now she stays that way. Anyway we watch from the window, Star staring at Nico with a sadden glare. "Nico, its a letter from father, hes inviting us to london!" Lydia said. Father, I miss him too, but I guess visiting Kelpie will help. "Star, open the potal" I say waitting, the next thing i knew I was in front of Kelpie. "On my terriorty again?" Kelpie said. Yes, he knows of me, hard to hide from that horse. "Yes, just visiting" I say, "so hows Lydia?" he asks, "Ha! still in love I see, I swear if you hurt her you'll pay" I say evily. "I just came to tell you we're going to london for a while" I say, "ok bye" he said and dived back into the lake behind us. Back at Lydia's house she was perparing to leave when I flew through a shadow in the corner. To her it feels like a breeze because she can't see me. She had called a taxi while I was gone for she hopped in it and it left toward the port. I took a shadow there because sunlight hurts my skin and sapphire eyes. By the time I arrived Lydia was talking to a man, so by the time i walked over to the two I hear him talking about the ship sailing soon. He points over toward the ship and I went on to the room. Lydia's bag was here and so was a strange noise but I sat on the bed and waited for lydia. 5 mins later Lydia and Nico walk in, Nico was on the bed with Star staring blankly into his eyes. The noise returned from the closet and Lydia boldly opens the closet but nothing was there. But what she didn't see was the hand behind her. I ran to Lydia but he had her, begging her to help him escape. She agreed and he and Nico left to hide as she called for someone to check the closet. After the trick worked we went onto another ship. They went into another room but I went exploring, the ship was huge! I ran into most of the staff who were working in what looked liked a ball room. But something caught my eye out of of the staff. A boy who looked eighteen or nineteen, with tan skin and black hair. I thought he would have brown eye but instead he had deep green eyes. I stared for a few seconds and was about to leave with he stared straight into my sapphire eyes. I turned around and no one was there, did he know about me?, Could he see me?, I bolted and went to find Lydia. I found her with a girl, who reminded me of that boy helping her into a dress. "Summer where have you been?" Star asked me from a chair, "exploring the ship, its huge" I say going wide eye. A knock on the door scared me and in walked a blonde haired man with violet eyes and the boy from earlier. "Come, my guests are arriving" he said holding out his hand and Lydia took it. "Yes Edgar" Lydia said walking to the door. "Ermine, join Raven in serving the guests" Edgar said, Ermine nodded, joining Raven who was the boy from earlier. After Edgar and Lydia left Raven stopped Ermine from leaving and shuts the doors. "Whats wrong Raven?" Ermine asked sitting down. "I sence a spirit following Miss Lydia" Raven said staring at me. "Evil" she asksasks looking around, " no just a crused spirit" Raven said, still staring at me. Ermine followed his glare until it landed on me. "Its just a girl Raven, she looks like a non-treat" Ermine said. Raven nodded and left, along with Ermine. "I thought he could do that" Star said staring at the door. " Come on, lets explore" I say walking out the door. "Thank god, its gonna be a long night" Star said joining me down the hall.

Three months later

I walk around the mansion's garden, exploring. I got lost on the merrow island and had to call Kelpie to take me home and it took 2 months and a week to find Lydia. While I was gone she became the Earl's fairy doctor. She had the powers and Ihave more info on fairys and have always helped her do her work. Edgar was the Earl after all, me and Star laughed our heads off at hearing he had become The Blue Knight Earl. Anyway I walk through the garden, that is until I hear running. I turn around and see Raven heading right at me. "Stop!" I scream and he does. "Who are you?" he asks, "names Summer, you can see me?" I ask. "Yes and no, I see your spirit and it out-lines you" Raven says. "Why can I only see your out-line?" he asks, "because i'm crusedlike this, my cat Star too" I say. "What type of spell was used?" he asks, "forget spell" I say. "Now excuse me I need to get going" I say walking away. "Who was that?" Star said jumping from a jump, "Raven, the one from the ship" I say. "Well come on I found Lydia" Star walking to the house, "still, I think he can see me" I say running up to Star's side. We walked into the house and saw the staff perparing for a ball, another one! We were walking in the hallway and saw Lydia, Edgar, and Raven talking about the ball. "Its gonna be a long night" I say taking a seat.

Later that night

I wondered through the crowd, trying to find Lydia. I found her talking to the painter, Paul. But Nico runs up yelling and pointing to the balongy. I go check it out as Lydia walked that way too. When we got there Nico explains the fairy who stole the moon ring was here and a voice spoke out, making me dive behind Lydia. "Lydia" a man said who was sitting on the railing, "Kelpie" Lydia said shocked. "Come I found the moon" he said pulling out the moon ring. Lydia, who was shocked as Paul jumped in front of her. Kelpie thought he was the earl and pushed him away and tried to put the ring on Lydia's finger. But I jumped up and grabed his hand and pulled him to the ground. Kelpie tried to kick me off, looking like a fool because they can't see me. "Summer get off" Kelpie yells, confusing the group more. Kelpie gets a table cloth and throws it on me, blinding me. The group gasps until Raven and Edgar appear. Kelpie disappered Raven helps me up. "Hi Raven" I say sheeply, he smiles and walks me out, leaving everyone shocked. "Where are we going?" I ask, "the gardens so I can talkto you" Raven said turning toward the gardens. After sitting on the fountian, I wasabout to talk when Kelpie appeared. "Summer your post to be in Ireland" Kelpie said worried. "I know and so is Lydia, but she isn't" I say. "So I know you don't want to be alone, you could have stayed with me" Kelpie said hugging me, "but you shouldn't have stopped me" he said coldly. Raven stood unoticed by Kelpie, just staring at us. "So like i'd let you take my sister" I say earning a gasp from Kelpie. "You are her sister? You look nothing alike, even in normal form" Kelpie said smirking. "I know I got a different father who took care of me after mother died" I say with a sad smile. "Bye Kelpie, I got to get back to Lydia" I say grabbing Raven's hand and leading him back to the mansion.


End file.
